10 facts about the next generation
by Rue-the-Ravenclaw
Summary: My take on ten facts about the next generation. Ties in with JPAVR.
1. Chapter 1

Theodore Remus Lupin

Born 10th April 1998

1) He never let people call him anything but Teddy, his professors included. He couldn't associate the name Theodore with anything but being told off by his gran.

2) He never called Harry and Ginny mum and dad. He just couldn't. It never felt right.

3) He _hated _people telling him what to change his face into. But when James, Al and Lily got dragonpox, he changed his face into whatever they wanted him to for a week.

4) When James was born, he thought that Harry and Ginny didn't want him anymore. So he decided to run away. He got outside of Godric's Hollow before Harry found him and gave him the scolding of his life, before asking why in merlin's name did he run away. So Teddy told him how he was being given up for James. Harry explained to Teddy that he was irreplaceable and that was when Teddy decided to be the best big brother he could possibly be.

5) The first time he left for Hogwarts was hell for him. He didn't know anyone there and the last time he'd seen his 'siblings' they'd been crying. Within a week though, it was like he'd been there all his life.

6) He hated it, how the only things he knew about his parents were stories from other people. On his eleventh birthday, Harry took him into his pensive and showed him all the memories of his parents. It was the best present he ever got.

7) He never thought that he was much like his mum, except for the fact that he was a metamorphmagus. When he got sorted into Hufflepuff, he changed his mind.

8) When Harry and Ginny died, it was torture for him. He'd already lost his birth parents and now the closest things he had were gone to.

9) The first time Victoire kissed him was when she found him crying on the day of Harry and Ginny's deaths. Everyone else thought that their first kiss had been when James interrupted them. He never told anyone the truth.

10) He took his children to see Harry, Ginny, Remus and Tonk's graves on his birthday. When his youngest asked who these people were, his simple answer was "My parents."

**Please review :)**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

Born 2nd May 2000

1) She was always close to her mother, especially when she was younger. It was what made Dom so jealous.

2) She was a real girly-girl when she was younger. She grew out of it eventually, but every year on her birthday would wear the horrible pink frilly dress, just for mamma.

3) When she was younger, she was really close to her sister. All that changed after one fight when she was ten.

4) She had exactly three bursts of accidental magic in her lifetime; when she shrunk her favourite dress to fit her at four, when she dropped her doll in the pond at the Burrow aged six and when Teddy died.

5) She wanted to go into Hufflepuff with Teddy, but the hat put her in Gryffindor. In hindsight, this was probably a good idea. She would have probably ended up giving half of Hufflepuff heart attacks with the things she did.

6) On the train to Hogwarts she meant muggle-born Zoe, who was sorted into Gryffindor with her. Later that night they had a massive argument over who got the bed closest to the door. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

7) She loved being part-veela. It gave her loads of self-esteem, which she liked to spread to her friends.

8) She decided to become a healer after a potions accident in fourth year landed her in St Mungos. She decided that she wanted to help people. It was the one thing she showed real determination in.

9) The first time Teddy proposed to her she said no. They were both so young, still sharing flats with friends and she was still in healer training. The second time Teddy proposed she said yes.

10) Due to her having vela blood, she lived abnormally long, even for a witch. When she did eventually die, it was at the old age of 227.


	3. Chapter 3

Fredrick George Weasley

Born 8th October 2001

He didn't understand why his dad named him Fred if he couldn't even say the words "Fred Weasley" anymore. It hurt that his dad couldn't say his name.

2) He liked being a twin. It was fun having someone to share things with. Apart from birthday parties and cake, of course.

3) He never understood why his dad was so sad on his (George's) and Vicky's birthdays. Birthdays were supposed to be fun, right? It wasn't until he was ten and his mother sat him and Roxy down that he understood. He would cry like that if he lost Roxy.

4) He loved going to the Burrow on Sundays. Even when he was an adult, he would go every week without fail. He couldn't help it. He just loved knowing that the family was altogether.

5) He was sorted before Roxy. He can remember sitting at the Gryffindor table, scared that she wouldn't be in the same house as him. He's not sure what he would've done if they'd been split up.

6) His boggart was himself, losing Roxy and ending up like his dad. As much as he loved his dad, he didn't want to end up like him. He didn't want to spend his entire birthday not talking to anyone and drinking.

7) Pranking wasn't something he did for fun. He only did it to make his dad happy. After all, Uncle Fred was always pranking people; it wouldn't do for someone with the same name to not do the same. For him, pranking was always just a boring chore that he was expected to do.

8) He broke a Hogwarts record during his OWLs. He was the first person to end up with no points on his History of Magic OWL. His dad couldn't have been prouder. His Uncle Percy and Aunt Hermione lectured him for hours.

9) He actually got a job in the Ministry after graduating. The expressions on everyone's faces were hilarious. The photos James sent him for Christmas were even better. He put his favourite photo above the fireplace. He laughed at it every day of his life from then on.

10) He was the one who chose to bury his dad with a Nosebleed Nougats, indoor fireworks and dungbombs. He felt that his dad would have been proud of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Roxanne Angelina Weasley

Born 8th October 2001

1) All her life people expected her and Fred to be joined at the hip 24/7. Yes they were close, but they just weren't _that_ close. They weren't what people expected them to be.

2) She was always a lot closer to Dom, given how close they were in age. They both admired each other as well. Dom admired how Roxy was never afraid to be who she was. Roxy admired Dom's strong will.

3) She was always good at art. It was her greatest passion. The day before she went to Hogwarts, she painted the walls in her room the way _she _wanted them. Her mum through a fit to rival granny Weasley's.

4) She had a very unique sense of style, which she was mocked for when she went to muggle school. She never understood why people had a problem with her dressing the way she wanted.

5) The sorting hat wanted to put her into Hufflepuff. She wanted to go into Gryffindor. One argument and several threats later, she was happily walking of towards the Gryffindor table. The hat should have known it was never going to win that argument.

6) In her third year, she made the house quidditch team as a chaser. Fred didn't make the team. She had refused the spot on the team, until Fred convinced her to take it. At all of her games, he was her biggest supporter.

7) In her fifth year, she realised that she liked girls. More specifically, her best friend Cassie. But she couldn't act on her feelings, she didn't know _how_, until she did. It was the Halloween Ball and she and Cassie were chatting on the steps and Cassie just looked so _beautiful _and before she knew it she kissed her. She thought that she had ruined their friendship and didn't know how Cassie would react. Until Cassie kissed her back.

8) When she got an Outstanding on her Transfiguration OWL, her parents were over the moon. When she got an Outstanding on her Transfiguration NEWT, her parents were speechless. It was ten minutes before either of them were capable of speech.

9) She became a fashion designer after graduating. It was the perfect job for her. She was paid to do the things she loved best, whilst in her pyjamas and eating chocolate frogs. Heaven.

10) She married Chloe Green, a model she'd been working with. They adopted a little boy called Zack and lived in a clutter filled flat in London. She couldn't have been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Dominique Isabelle Weasley

Born 18th July 2003

1) She was the only one of her siblings to have Weasley hair. Both Vicky and Louis had blonde hair. She didn't care. She thought red hair was much cooler.

2) She always felt that she didn't fit in with her family. Her mum had perfect little Vicky; her dad had Louis who could do no wrong in his eyes. They were the perfect family. And then there was her.

3) She could never forgive Vicky for what she told her all those years ago, after she'd accidently ripped Vicky's dress. They'd been arguing and then Vicky suddenly said spitefully,

"Honestly _Dominique_, you're just not part of this family. Are you sure you're not adopted, or did you just completely miss out on the beauty and intelligence genes?"

The sting never completely went out of those words. Years later, Vicky attempted to create the same bond they'd had. But it just couldn't happen. Not after those words.

4) The time Vicky was at Hogwarts was great for her. She was the centre of her mum's attention for once. It was during these years that she realised that her mum was very good at picking out what was wrong with her. She also realised that she didn't like her mum that much.

5) She almost immediately went into Gryffindor. It was actually quite fun, for about two minutes. Then someone went,

"Hey, you're Vicky's sister, aren't you?"

She spent the next two months being compared to Vicky and having no one know her name.

6) She wanted to excel in the areas that Vicky didn't. Consequently, she had straight Os in Herbology and was on the quidditch team.

7) At the end of her fourth year, she was sent a letter saying what they thought she'd get on her OWLs. They were almost straight Os. She tried to tell her parents, but the only response she got was,

"Did you hear? Your sister got five Os on her NEWTs."

It hurt that her sister was always put ahead of her.

8) She _hated _being part-veela. All anybody ever saw when they looked at her was her vela heritage. She wanted a boy that loved her for who she was.

9) After graduating, she played quidditch for the Appleby Arrows. Her dad and brother came to every game.

10) She married a muggle, who didn't care about her looks and wasn't just dating her to get close to her sister. She lived in the muggle world after marrying him. Neither of their two children had magic, yet she was immensely proud of them. She loved her crazy family more than anything else in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis William Weasley

Born 3rd June 2004

1) He was closest to his dad. He felt that in a family of crazy women, the men had to stick together, for the sake of everyone's sanity.

2) When he was younger, he never knew why his dad had scars on his face and hated the full moon. It annoyed him to no end. When he found out why his dad had scars, he decided that he preferred not knowing.

3) Before Hogwarts, he was a Harpies fan, just like his dad. During his first year, his dorm mates converted him to the Arrows. It was a running joke in his family of how he had been turned to the dark side.

4) He _hated _his Uncle Percy's house. It was always just so neat and orderly. Yes, it had a few of Aunt Audrey's crazy touches, but it was boring. When he grew up, his house was never neat, but he never found it boring.

5) The sorting hat quickly put him into Gryffindor. He fitted in really well. With his reckless attitude, how could he not?

6) The only thing he hated about Gryffindor was that Vicky was a prefect. She caught him out of bed a few times and never hesitated to give him detention and take away points. He thought she'd let it slide the first time, given that they were family. He can't help thinking that Vicky's not very good at being an older sister.

7) He accidently started a prank war against Fred in his third year. This led to all of the quidditch team having four foot long noses, the great hall ceiling raining cold spaghetti and him getting locked out of the common room for three days. Everyone rejoiced when it was over.

8) He got an O in his COMC NEWT. Dom was over the moon for him. Vicky didn't seem to care.

9) He decided to work with dragons like Uncle Charlie. One trip to St Mungos with various degrees of burns later, he decided that maybe looking at dragons for the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures was a better choice. It was less likely to give his mother a heart attack.

10) He never got married. He preferred his own company. Also, it meant that no one could ever complain about the messy way he lived and he knew that his sock was somewhere within the pile of clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly Eleanor Weasley

Born 18th February 2005

It was ironic, how she was named after both her grandmothers, yet unlike them she couldn't cook or sew to save her life. The last time she sewed she dug the needle so deep into her hand that she had to go to St Mungos. Her family banned her from cooking after she accidently put loads of chilli peppers into her spaghetti sauce and gave everyone food poisoning. After that, she never touched chilli peppers again.

2) She loved her parents, even if other people didn't. Her mum was hyper and her dad could bore your socks off, but they were still her mum and dad. She hated when people talked about them behind their backs. It made her realise that bullies and rumours aren't confined to classrooms.

3) She was like her father in many ways. She was extremely studious and intelligent and was a real stickler for the rules. But she had her mother's unwavering loyalty.

4) Unlike her little sister, she had bright Weasley red hair. Most of the time she loved it; it was unique and made her feel special. However, when she was trying to hide from someone by blending into a crowd, it was hell. It was like she had a big flashing sign on her head saying, "There's a Weasley here!"

5) She knew she was going to be a Gryffindor. It just wasn't part of her character. Anyway, she found Gryffindors too loud and too outspoken. When she went into the quiet Ravenclaw, with its love of learning and the house drive to be the best, she found her home… even if she was the first Weasley not to be a Gryffindor.

6) Her year group, when she started Hogwarts, was the third smallest in existence, with twenty-five people. After her first year, it was the smallest ever, with just sixteen people. They were all in one class so all house rivalries vanished. Their year group was extremely close and had a real family feel to it.

7) After he first year, her dad didn't want her to go back to Hogwarts. She marched up to him and in a rare feat of Gryffindorness, declared that if he did she would never speak to him again. After a week of her not even making eye contact with him, he agreed to let her go back. She never gave him the silent treatment again. It was hard on both of them.

8) She had her first kiss in third year with a Ravenclaw named Daniel Boardman from the year above. Fred, Louis, James and Albus all hunted him down and told him exactly what would happen if he hurt her. She tracked them down and told them exactly what would happen if they messed with her love life again. They stayed firmly out of the way. She could be very scary when she wanted to.

9) Her proudest moment was getting her head girl badge. She never forgot how proud of her her dad was. It's the memory she uses for her patronus.

10) She worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement under her Aunt Hermione. She basically spent all day sticking to the rules and doing research for trials. It was here that she met her future husband.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

James Sirius Potter

Born 25th March 2005

1) Only three people could get away with calling him Jamie; his Grandad, Teddy and Lily. Everyone else got a death glare and, later on, a nasty hex.

2) He never really felt like he fit in with his family. He liked to fly, but only for fun, not because he was quidditch obsessed. He pranked people, but rarely and they were very tame. They were mostly of the hiding dungbombs under people's chairs variety. He spent most of his time hiding in his grandad's shed, trying to replicate the spells he saw people doing. He was the only one of his cousins who was entertained solely by creating magic. It was why he was so close to Dom. Both of them felt different.

3) When he was three, he had his first major bout of accidental magic and turned all of his older cousin's brooms into miniature wind-up toys because they wouldn't let him play. They were absolutely furious and he ran off crying…straight into his Grandad, who took him back to his shed. They spent a whole afternoon playing with light bulbs and a telephone. It was at this point that his Grandad became James's hero. They became extremely close.

4) James went to a muggle primary school for a bit, where he got bullied for accidental magic. He was pulled out after his biggest occurrence of accidental magic. He failed a maths test and the teacher announced his low mark to the whole class. The other children started jeering and calling him stupid and he was so mad he set the school on fire. The headmaster quietly said that James would probably get on better at another school. James was home-schooled from then on.

5) Though he won't admit it, he's kind of glad that he went to the castle with Voldemort. It sounds cheesy, but it's where he met his closest friends. Without it, he would never have been able to push his magic the way he did. He still wishes that his parents were alive though.

6) Though he's glad that he went into Gryffindor, he can't help wandering what it would be like to enter a house without his family. It's then that he really respects Molly, Al and Lucy and their courage.

7) He was always rubbish at Astronomy. His brain just didn't work at that time of night. He couldn't think of when he would use Astronomy in real life. The only star he could always find was the Dog Star, Sirius.

8) He met Janie and Jack again in his sixth year. Jack came to Gryffindor and Janie was sorted into Ravenclaw. The twins still remembered who he was. He looked after the two of them for their first term at Hogwarts.

9) He became an auror after he left school. He'd seen what dark wizards could do and he didn't want anyone to go through that. He worked with all the abused kids they found. He had a way of making them trust him.

10) He married Maisie after Hogwarts. They found out that Maisie couldn't have children because of the cruciatus curse. They ended up adopting the abused kids that James found on auror missions. He loved them all like they were his own children. To him, their lives were perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose Alice Weasley

Born 22nd November 2005

1) She had her mother's untameable bushy hair. In her third year she discovered Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. Her roommate's reported seeing her dancing round with the tub and screaming "Thank Merlin!" She'll never admit to using it every day though.

2) She loved books. Always had, always would. She loved being able to leave reality behind and go on her own adventures, from the comfort of her room. She was often late for class because she'd been reading and lost track of time.

3) Though she won't admit it, she wouldn't be without Hugo. He was a pain in the bum and most days she wanted to strangle him, but he was still her little brother. She doesn't know what she'd do if he died.

4) She wasn't good at chess, no matter how much she wanted to be. She forced her dad to teach her until she could beat Hugo. Neither Hugo nor her father ever told her that Hugo let her win because her dad was sick of her nagging him all the time.

5) When the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, it laughed. Apparently this was its chance to see how her mother would have done in Ravenclaw. Though she was kind of annoyed that the Hat thought that she was her mother, she has to admit that it had a point. She went through her Hogwarts's years acting just like her mother…except for the crazy adventures.

6) She loved being in Ravenclaw. She had to fight to be the top. She had to think to get into the Common Room, not just remember a password. And she was literally a corridor away from the library. Her mother was extremely jealous when she found this out how close she was.

7) She dated Scorpius Malfoy in her seventh year. It was going well, but a week into the summer holidays, he told her that he was going to France for a year, so they couldn't be together. Scorpius said that he still loved her and she believed him. A week later, she watched him kiss Frankie Grey like he had kissed her. Scorpius then told Frankie that he loved her, that she was the only one he ever loved. It just about broke her heart.

8) It didn't matter what house Al was in; they were still best friends no matter what. It didn't matter that people teased them in the halls, that people from both their houses told them to stop being friends and stay as just cousins. Eleven years of friendship couldn't be erased in one night.

9) She worked in the underage magic department of the Ministry. She loved it. Her favourite part of the job was seeing what people had done. Though she won't tell anyone, sometimes she did laugh over what they did.

10) She married Craig Peterson, a Gryffindor from her year. They both wanted just a private, quiet wedding away from reporters and people fussing. For their wedding they eloped.

She'd never seen Nanna Molly that mad.

**Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Albus Severus Potter

Born 8th July 2006

1) He hated his name. Not only was it a lot to live up to, but it was probably the worst name in existence. He was named after Santa on weight Watchers and Batman when he doesn't wash his hair. He was screwed from the start.

2) He liked having green eyes. They were a part of him. He didn't like people saying he had his dad's eyes whenever they met him. It was a terrible conversation starter.

3) He didn't really know how to feel about James. Sure, he was his brother and he would always love him. But that didn't mean never wanted James to just go away so he didn't have to put up with him. They had arguments that shook the whole house. At the end of the day though, he knew that James would always stand by him.

4) It was awful for him, his parent's deaths. He hated being without them and for the best part of two years he had nightmares nearly every night. On top of this, he didn't know where James was. Not the best time for him.

5) The thing he worried about was going into Slytherin and being called evil. He didn't want people to think badly of him. The hat went on his head and immediately put him into Slytherin. He was still for a moment as he stared around the silent hall. Then he saw James at the Gryffindor table, giving him a thumbs up and a smile. He jumped off the stool and walked over to the cheering Slytherin table.

6) He made friends with Scorpius Malfoy in his first week when they were the only two people nobody wanted to pair with. They both felt that they didn't belong in their houses; A Potter in Slytherin and a Malfoy in Gryffindor. They had a lot in common though and became friends quickly.

7) He didn't get on with anyone in his dormitory. He was a quiet introvert and everyone else was loud and annoying. That's why he through himself into his work so much. It was something he could do on his own.

8) When Rose told him that she had seen Scorpius snogging another girl he was absolutely furious. Then he embraced his Slytherin side and sent a letter to both Scorpius's grandfather and Uncle Ron (from "Scorpius"), saying that he had recently gotten Rose pregnant and would be marrying her soon. He didn't know whose reaction was funnier, Mr Malfoy's or Uncle Ron's.

9) After graduating, he took a potions Mastery and went on to be the potions professor at Hogwarts after Slughorn's death. Teddy told him that he couldn't be prouder. Lily laughed and called him "Professor Potter" for the next three weeks. James was rendered speechless for ten minutes.

10) He married a muggle named Cassie, who died of cancer six months after the birth of their daughter. He was devastated, but then decided to be the best father he could be. Little Olivia was absolutely spoiled rotten.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter contains brief mentions of eating disorders. If you think you shouldn't read this, you have been warned.**

Lucy Amelia Weasley

Born 15th April 2007

1) She couldn't be closer to Molly. They were the closest siblings in her family, even closer than Fred and Roxy.

2) She felt invisible most of the time. She wasn't particularly smart or funny or outspoken. She was just there.

3) She was just like her mother. She was bright, kind and loyal to a fault. She just couldn't see how amazing she was.

4) She'd always been a girly-girl. Of the dolls and ponies and pink glitter kind. She was also terrible at sports. Her Uncles tried to get her to grow out of it and be more interested in quidditch, but her dad wouldn't let them. He loved his little girl and didn't want her to grow up and change.

5) She was almost immediately sorted into Hufflepuff. She thought that it was because she was just a duffer who didn't belong anywhere else. She didn't realise that she fulfilled all of Hufflepuff's traits.

6) She didn't have any friends. She was so shy that everyone either forgot that she was there or thought that she was a loner. On the outside, she didn't care, going around with a stiff upper lip. On the inside though, she was just a lonely little girl desperate for someone to realise that something was wrong.

7) She was never outstanding in any of her classes, nor was she bottom. She was just average and most teachers seemed to look through her like she was invisible. She hated it.

8) She'd always known that she wasn't as pretty as her cousins, but she didn't mind. In her third year, she overheard the girls in her year talking about her. They said that she was, "An ugly fat cow. Honestly, it's no wonder she has no friends. Who would hang out with her? She's pathetic. When do you think she'll realise that she's going to die alone because none of us want her here?"

It was then that she lost her self-confidence. She started hating herself and stopped eating as much. She thought that if she did, maybe people would like her more and she'd have some friends. It didn't work. Nobody realised that something was seriously wrong until two months later when she fainted in Transfiguration and was rushed to the Hospital Wing, then St Mungos.

9) She spent a year in the anorexic ward at St Mungos. At the start, all her family visited and gave her hope. Slowly though, they all stopped coming, apart from Molly. She grew to think of the other teenagers in her ward as her family. At least now she had some friends.

10) She left Hogwarts and went to school in the muggle world after her OWLs. After coming back from St Mungos, still nobody would talk to her apart from her cousins. She didn't get any new friends. People whispered behind her back.

It was just better if she wasn't there.

**Poor little Lucy :-( What have I done to her?**

**I think it's important to say though that this sort of thing is preventable. Everybody should have friends. If you see someone sad, talk to them. Kindness is free and makes everyone feel better about themselves. **

**Remember that you are beautiful, wonderful, amazing and the best person you could be. You don't have to change yourself to be something other people want you to be. You should be proud of who you are. **

**Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hugo Arthur Weasley

Born 30th December 2007

1) He was actually quite smart, when he chose to be. He was just never as smart as Rose. She never deliberately tried to outshine him, but it happened, in every school report. He had the feeling that his mum wanted him to do better, but his dad didn't mind what his grades were as long as he was happy.

2) Lily was his best friend, forever and always. They were the same age and they'd grown up together and it just seemed natural for them to be close. When Lily became a teenager, he worried that she was going to change and just want to do girly stuff rather than mess about outside. So he threw mud at her face and knew that their friendship hadn't changed when she retaliated.

3) He loved cake. Always had, always will. Once his mum said that he couldn't have any more cake unless he baked it himself. Three burnt kitchen walls, two burned hands and one burned, blacked cake later, he could tell his mum that he had made a cake…even if he was no longer allowed in the kitchen without adult supervision.

4) His parents sometimes had to bring him to their offices. He _hated _his mum's office. He just had to sit next to her for hours while she did paperwork. He _loved _his dad's. Yes, his dad still did paperwork, but most of the time, they'd end up playing noughts and crosses or hangman on the back of the parchment. _Plus _his dad would give him chocolate frogs from his secret stash.

5) The hat put him in Gryffindor. He didn't really think it affected him that much. At least he wasn't in Rose's house. It was bad enough having to put up with her at home.

6) If a teacher wanted his attention, they would most likely just shout "Weasley!" So he provided the only appropriate response "Which one?" Their faces were priceless the first time he shot that back at them.

7) He joined the quidditch team in his third year as a chaser, like Lily. He was actually really good. When he got the quidditch captain badge at the start of his sixth year, his dad bought him a new broom.

8) He took a divination up to his OWLs. H hated it, but was trying to prove to Rose that he could stick with the class when she couldn't. He got a T on his OWL and couldn't have been prouder of himself.

9) He played professional quidditch for Puddlemere United, which he later became captain of. Their historic defeat of the Chudley Cannons meant that the Cannons were forced to disband. It took three Uncles, two Aunts and his mum to hold his dad back. He got them all something special for Christmas that year, as a thank you for saving his life.

10) He married Janet Mason, captain of the Holyhead Harpies. Matches between the two teams were always particularly entertaining.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily Luna Potter

Born 8th August 2008

1) She _hated _being the youngest in the family. People didn't treat Hugo like a baby, so why did it happen to her? Her mum was the only person who understood.

2) Having three overprotective older brothers sucked. If she even looked at a boy outside her family, they were glaring. Her male cousins were just as bad, especially when they teamed up with her brothers. When she complained to her mum, the only response was, "Try having six!"

3) She could get her dad to do whatever she wanted. He was firmly wrapped around her little finger and she loved it. It got her plenty of chocolate frogs and trinkets over the years.

4) Her parent's deaths really affected her. Seven was really just too young to watch your parents die. It haunted her for ages afterwards.

The first time she saw the threstrals, she just cried.

5) She went into Gryffindor. It was the only house that really suited her. She did feel kind of guilty though for leaving Lucy and Al alone in their houses. But then she remembered that Hufflepuffs were meant to be kind so Lucy would be fine and that Al was more than happy to be alone in Slytherin. She knew that he didn't want any family members spilling his secrets.

6) She got on really well with her entire year group. She didn't really have a best friend. She just had a lot of good friends. Hugo said that it was because just one person couldn't deal with her, so they had to all share her. She pushed him into the lake.

7) She really understood Astronomy. She was constantly getting Os. James got her to help him with his Astronomy homework. It was a common sight to see Lily in her first and second year, a tiny figure next to her tall older brother, doing homework three years above her. The photos were used in both her and James's graduations. Al got it put on the wall.

8) In her third year, she went on her first date with a Ravenclaw named Bobby Johnson. James and Al sabotaged their date. She sent the two of them to the Hospital Wing for three days. They never messed with her dates again.

9) She became an Unspeakable after graduating. One of the main reasons was so that she could just tap her nose infuriatingly when someone asked her about her job. Suckers.

10) She married Lysander Scammander. He crept into her heart and settled down there and wouldn't ever leave. They were always meant to be together, or so she thought. Out of all her cousins and siblings, she definitely got the best in-laws.

**And that's complete! Please leave a review, I don't care if the story's finished, reviews still make my day :-)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it ;-)**


End file.
